The Oceans Gift
by Alexzandria
Summary: A 4 year old Michiru runs to the beach, and has a date with destiny.


The Oceans Gift  
  
Okay, I got bored, with no inspiration, so, I decided to make Michiru's version of 'The Winds Gift' Sit back, relax, ejoy, and review!!  
  
*****  
  
Michiru's version of 'The Winds Gift',with her guardian.  
  
*****  
  
Michiru sat down, holding her violin in hand, stairing out of her bedroom window.   
  
She sighed. How she wished she could be outside, playing, running, talking with friends. Anything and Everything! Whatever it was, she wanted to do it! It was just so boring staying inside, secluded from the world. She wanted to be outside! She wanted to play!  
  
She wanted to get out of her room with its stale air, slowly floating and lingering around. The dingy walls with its pale peach paper, isolating her into a square box room, with a closet, small desk for her drawing, and two windows that showed the ocean. A bed under one window so when Michiru slept, she could see the tide coming in, and in the mornings, she could see the joggers out for their morning runs.  
  
But that was the only part about the house that she liked. Everything else about it was so normal and plain. Besides her sea-side view, her other favorite part, and only other, was the minuature ball room near the dining room. What she liked about it was the high domed ceiling made of shatered glass, put together by slivers of metal. At night, when they had the ocasional balls with their friends, they would turn off the lights, and let couples dance under the moonlight streaming thru the windows overhead.  
  
Sometimes, Michiru would sneak downstairs at night when there was a full moon, and make a little bed in the ballroom and stare at the moon. It was peacful and mysterious, and she absolutely LOVED it!  
  
She heard a noise, and sighed once more. It was her mother. She jumped to her bed, on her stomach, and reached down the side of the bed and moved her hand searching for something. She pressed a button and smiled. At the begining, she could hear static, then, the sound of a violin playing in the backround.   
  
The footsteps of her mother stoped, then slowly started to dissapeard. She smiled, how easy.  
  
She got of her bed, and stared out the window once more, then made up her mind once and for all.  
  
It was a plan she had made months ago. Sneak out of the house, go to the beach for a little, then come back. No one would find out, no one would know.  
  
She put down her own violing, and headed towards her closet on the other side of the room. The closet was a sliding door closet, about 4 feet long, and 7 feet tall, with a little shelf on the top. SHe reached to the top shelf and pulled down a bag with a aqua towel in it. She went towards her desk, grabbed her chair, and dragged it to the window on the other side of the room or the desk. She placed the chair in front of the window, and unlatched the window's lock. She then lifted the window open, and climbed on the chair. She was about to go out, when she stopped and looked at her closet. She forgot her bathing suit.  
  
She jumped off the chair slowly, so her parents didn't get suspicious. She went to her closet, grabbed a little dark green bathing suit. Michiru then got out of her clothes, and replaced them with her bathing suit.   
  
When she was done, she put on a green summer dress wiht blue flowers on it. After she did, she went out the window.  
  
Outside of her window, was a two story drop. She grabbed a rope tied to her window and slid down it. She then started to walk down towards the beach with was a short walk of about 10 or 15 feet. When she got there, she jumped out of her dress, placed it down on the ground, and walked into the water.   
  
When she got into the water, it was warm. When she was about in 2 feet of water, she dived in and swam about 10 fet underwater. She resurfaced to find the water about 6 feet deep now.  
  
Michiru swam for about half and hour more, and she was about 30 feet out from the shore, and the water was about 10 feet deep. She decided to just be careful of her mother not finding out, she should go home. When she started to swim home, she felt a tuging on her feet. She realized it was an underwater current. She tried to break free of it, but it started to drag her under.  
  
She went under about a foot, and was able to break free for about a second and surfaced. She gasped for air, and yelled for her mother. She was too far from the shore for anybody to hear.   
  
The current grabbed her again, and pulled her under deeper, this time she couldn't break free. The current pulled her in deeper.  
  
The water current began to go in a different direction. Michiru couldn't fight it anymore, she was just too tired from swiming, so she just let it take her wherever it wanted her to go. She figured that if she was going to die, at least it should be in the water. The water then got faster, and slammed Michiru's small body into rocks. She felt the rocks cutting into her skin, and her back burning from the salt water rushing into her wounds.  
  
Her consciensness started to drift away. The rocks were right by a ridge, so she just started to sink down with the water. Her eyes started closing, and she knew her breath of air form the surface was gone. The water presure started to takes its tool her ears. They started to hurt really bad. She couldn't think as good, and she felt tired. Her eyes started to close, and when they did, she felt at peace.  
  
A bright light began to take over her eyes, and she felt asleep and then she lost conscienceness.  
  
~Fins, till then~  
  
Don't worry, its not over. Hehe, just thought I should leave you hanging. Bye bye, I'll update soon, hopefully in this month. 


End file.
